


I know your weakness.  It’s kisses.  You are doomed.

by Toe



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: Knotty has been doing some studying





	I know your weakness.  It’s kisses.  You are doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> written for mez for a softer word prompt on tumblr!

Knotty ran his finger along the line in his textbook, as though that scrap of guidance would be enough to keep his focus. Even when he could force his eyes to move along the page, the words refused to assemble in his mind with any sort of meaning.

Knotty allowed his head to fall onto the open page. After a full night of studying, he was certain that for each page he turned, two more sprung up in the back. The book had seemed endless enough when he’d started reading. He’d never be able to keep all these legal precedents straight in his head.

“Fret not, your champion has arrived,” Will announced as he let himself into the room. With a flourish, he set a cup of coffee in front of Knotty.

Knotty yawned and straightened himself up. He hadn’t realized how close he had been to falling asleep. “Y-you saved me,” he agreed, smiling.

Knotty took a sip of the coffee and grimaced. It was astringent and scalding and exactly what he needed.

Will stooped next to Knotty’s chair, leaning over to read the book for himself. “What’s stumping us tonight? Assault cases, huh?” Knotty smiled watching the way Will had to brush his hair away from his eyes.

Getting to know Will was a process. Anyone who spent ten seconds with him knew the theatrics. Anything beyond that was a prize for the attentive.

Studying Will was more rewarding than studying his textbooks. Now that he knew Will better, knew his weaknesses, Knotty could do things like–

“Will?”

“Hm?” Will turned to face him, falling into his trap. Knotty reached out to run his hand through the soft swoop of hair that had fallen in his eyes earlier, cupping the side of his head and locking him into place. From there, he only had to move a few inches to press his lips softly against Will’s forehead.

Will pulled back, his face flushing scarlet. He covered his mouth and turned away. For a moment, he was free of all poise and pretext. Knotty studied his reactions, smiling.

“Thanks for the coffee.”


End file.
